A new angle rotor coil planet centrifuge was constructed and examined in its performance in countercurrent chromatography. Analysis of acceleration produced by the synchronous planetary motion of the holder revealed three dimensional fluctuation of the centrifugal force vectors to produce efficient mixing of the two solvent phases in the coiled column. Studies on phase distribution diagrams obtained from various two-phase solvent systems indicated that the present system can be adapted to a wide variety of solvent systems by adjusting the centrifugal conditions. Excellent partition capability of the apparatus was successfully demonstrated in separations of dinitrophenyl (DNP) amino acid samples with chloroform/acetic acid/0.1N hydrochloric acid (2:2:1).